1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device including a window layer formed using an organic compound and an inorganic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, photoelectric conversion devices that do not produce carbon dioxide during power generation have received attention as a measure against global warming. As typical examples thereof, solar cells have been known which use crystalline silicon substrates such as single crystalline and polycrystalline silicon substrates.
In solar cells using a crystalline silicon substrate, a structure having so-called homo junction is widely used. In such a structure, a layer having the conductivity type opposite to that of the crystalline silicon substrate is formed on one surface side of the crystalline silicon substrate by diffusion of impurities.
Alternatively, a structure with hetero junction in which amorphous silicon having different optical band gap and conductivity type from those of a crystalline silicon substrate is formed on one surface side of the crystalline silicon substrate is known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).